Player Studio
This page's information can change at any time. To be sure you have the most updated info, always check the official Player Studio page ofr Daybreak Games. Player Studio refers to the manner in which players can both create items to sell to each other and the same type of items bought for use by non-creators. Overview Player Studio has been in other DBC games like Everquest 2. In EQ2 one can create items outside of the game and submit them to the company for an approval/acceptance process before they (may or may not) be sold. Landmark is a very different game though, since player can build unique building and objects (like furniture) within the game and save Designs. *In Landmark, the ability to buy and sell designs allows players to dream up and create items that the community wants or needs. Examples: *A futuristic watch tower for a science fiction compound *A giant bear sculpture to place on your build site, made my a master sculptor. :Clearly, the options are unlimited and players can both buy and sell PS items. *To sell items you must register a US W2 (tax form). See the company site for this process. *To prepare items to sell, you will use the Designs tab of Build Mode. Someday, players might be able to create other items (like appearance items and props) using external software and sell them via PS too, but there is not a clear date on when this may occur. Check the game's official forums for any announcements. The Item Approval Process Because Landmark is "genre agnostic," that is not a high fantasy theme or sci-fi themed world, pretty much anything that does not break two rules can be sold. The two rules are that items must: #Not violate any copyright laws. For example, you can not make a replica of the Death Star from Star Wars and sell it. #Not be blatantly offensive. For example, items that may be well known symbols of hate groups/associated with hate speech, like a Nazi swastika. *Daybreak made it clear that approval by those reviewing (see below) should not be based on matters or taste, what's available on the market already, and other judgement outside of the two rules. Due to the above, the approval process is (mostly) in the hands of your fellow players. When you submit an item any player that has spent a minimum of 1000 Daybreak Cash (special game currency) is randomly selected and sent the screenshots and description created for the item by the (potential) seller. After simple "thumbs up" from enough players, the item will appear for sale on Player Studio for other players to buy. *The name of the item creator does not appear anywhere, to prevent any rejections based on rivalries. *If an item is rejected, it will then be queued for review by staff at Daybreak instead. :*If a reviewer has rejected items based on anything other than the two, simple rules and Daybreak staff holds a different opinion than the reviewer (that is, rejection was based on personal tastes, etc.) the reviewer will stop getting items to review. If Daybreak sees no copyright violation or offensive material, it will be approved. Pricing While you can price an item at any amount over 25 SC, each item submitted incurs a one-time $1.00 (one US dollar) fee. :This is intended to prevent the market form being overrun with items that are of no interest to other players, making the PS section of the Marketplace difficult to use. In other words, it is intended to create a quality selection by preventing one person from submitting things as a joke or making minor adjustments to a single item and submitting too many versions. In short, if you are concerned about the fee, look at what is for sale, what is highly rated by other players and take care in you design so you can recoup your submission fee. The Profit Split The profit split for items sold is a bit complex and subject to change. See the check the official Player Studio page ofr Daybreak Games for details. My Store My Store is the tab in the Showcase in which anyone selling items on the Player Studio can manage what they sell, update pricing and so forth. Once you have an item submitted and approved, you can track info about how well that unity is selling to other players. This can help creators understand what they may want to work on next. For example, if you create set of Designs with a medieval theme that may warrant a new item like a trebuchet, you can tell by looking at this tab. Buying Designs from Player Studio *Designs purchased from Player Studio can be used as often as the purchaser likes, provided they have the gathered materials used to by the seller when creating the template. *Players can now alter Designs created and sold via the Marketplace using Player Studio. This includes copy/pasting parts of a template, the ability to delete parts (to create a window or doorway) and so on. :*While these purchased Designs can be altered, they can not be re-sold as completely new items. Instead, anything submitted that has been altered will take into account the changes made and the royalties will be split between the prior artist and the new artist. :*Purchased Designs can not be copied by visitors to your claim, nor can they be sent to other players via the in-game mail system. Related Topics *Showcase - where designs are sold, but also where designers manage what they sell. *Designs - to understand what can and can't be sold, based on who built it. Category:User Interface